Using the GCRC computing system, we linked three regional data sets to compare crude and adjusted (age, gender, hypertension prevalence, severity, duration; diabetes prevalence; socio-economic status; cigarette smoking) incidence of hypertensive End-stage renal disease (ESRD) in black and white patients. Adjustment reduced slightly but did not eradicate the racial differences in incidence of hypertensive ESRD.